Another day in the life of Juza Sakakura
by SHINING BONAR
Summary: Imposter is impersonnating Jin and Munakata is slowly gaining control over the school. A lot of the girls have fallen to Naegi Makoto and Keima massive seductions skills and project Harem was well underway. Contains the returning characters plus Togami and new is the DR2 cast and also Make up Girl as Juzo best female friend. M rated, contains sex and a more humane Juzo.
1. Meeting up with an old friend

This is a direct sequel to «A day in the life of Juza Sakakara »

Hinata is in jail, the imposter is impersonnating Kirigiri Jin and Munakata is slowly gaining control over the school. A lot of the girls have fallen to Naegi Makoto and Katsuragi Keima massive seductions skills and project Harem was well underways.

Part 1 : Juzo infiltrates class 77th of the main course.

Juzo woke up and he suddenly had a panic attack, it wasn't the first time this month, the drugs he took to become super high school level boxer were slowly taking a toll on his health, he considered himself lucky to have been able to perform yesterday when he fucked Chisa but more importantly when he utterly crushed Hinata's self-esteem. He knew the damage to his body wasn't irreversible yet but he needed to be in top shape, the situation was dire and his talent, absolutely necessary.

Sakakura was alone in his mansion (he got the money to build one when he beat Mike Tyson both in a match AND on the NES Game, he was also receiving a lot of cash from his friends Togami and Munakata), considering himself lucky to not have shown this panic attack shit to Chisa or Munakata (they used to all sleep in the same bed but nothing sexual happened (before yesterday), that's how close the three of them are).

The plan for today as explained by Munakata was to get in contact with the super high school make up girl, get himself a new face and to become a new student in the 77th class. After all the girls in this class were still untouched and Chiaki Nanami had stopped going to school when she was seduced by Keima, leaving a vacant seat.

Juzo met the make up girl(makie) at the usual cafe, she was one of the very few people he actually cared about, he loved her humor and how talented she was, not to mention they bonded over hating on Naegi and she was the one who made the Naegi and Hinata punching bags Juzo loved to use. They did have sexual attraction towards each other but in the end the two liked beings friends moreso then fuckfriends so they never did it.

-So I've heard you totally splattered Hinata nose and he's also in prison now? Holy shit high five! Makie said.

Juzo high fived her and also talked about how awesome his day yesterday was, he met some kid boxing ( Ippo world champion but hey Juza doesn't watch TV that's for losers so he doesn't know about Ippo) and he was pretty good, he also went on an insanely fun truck ride and even ended up killing the fat otaku guy by accident. He didn't mention anything about the harem war although, he didn't want to drag her into something dangerous.

After having a good time she finally did the make up on Juzo's face, making him as awesome as he was before but looking completely different, he was really similar to how Sean Connery looked in You Only live Twice when he wore make up to look like a japanese.

Juza thought about visiting his friend Togami and making a kidnapping joke on him, or even going crazy in town and terrorizing people but then he realized time was flying by and he finally went to school. He took some specials OOC drugs made by Yasuke the neuroscientist clever guy, Gekkohara and Kimumura herself. Juza doesn't know why and how these drugs works but they do, apparently these casanova pills gives you insight on how to seduce women the best according to their personnalities. Juzo knew he could get all the women he wanted given enough time but with these drugs he could accelerate the process immensely.

Juza gave no fuck, to get ahead in life talent or not you needed to go the extra mile and that always included drugs.

Then he opened the door to his class…


	2. Ijika Yuuto, SHSL Househusband

Part 2 : The new transfer student !

Juza opened the door, everyone minus Chiaki and Imposter were already seated and Chisa was there too.

Chisa was wearing a very sexy mini skirt and a revealing top, Juza didn't pay attention to the guys at all except Gundam Tanaka and Nikodai. He had already seen them from far away when he was doing his security job and probably would have become friends with them if they were actually going at school at the same time.

The girls were pretty damn hot minus Saionji, he discretly checked out Sonia and Mahiru and already had plans to bed them, he knew just exactly how to push the right buttons for them princesses and prim and proper girls. He had read the info gathered by Munakata about these girls and was confident in getting them all, casanova pills or not.

He then saw that Kuzuryuu little sister was actually seated where imposter used to be, guess he wasn't the only new student in class then.

Chisa ran over to him and grabbed his arm between her boobs. Souda Kazuichi was starting to lose his shit and drooled all over his desk, Teruteru too but he was conflicted in his sexuality, was Juza rocking body hotter or was it Chisa boobs? Hmm decisions… then Chisa introduced the new student :

Class this is Ijuka Yuuto, his title is Super High School Level Househusband, please be nice to him! I'm sure you have a lot of questions to ask him but this will have to wait after class!

Nikodai was wondering how the fuck this guy obtained his title and why the hell he was so buff, Akane wanted a go at him immediately but Juzo gave no fuck and just sat down, brushing his classmates off, he was going to play it a little mysterious but not too much to seduce the girls, as for the men he was probably going to kill both Fuyuhito and Nagito Komaeda, they were getting on his nerves, Fuyuhito being a little shit and looking like he thinks he's the king of the world, altough he felt like he shouldn't touch Nagito yet before gathering more information, ex principal Kirigiri was curious about Nagito's luck power or something. Munakata even told Juza to not fuck too much with Fuyuhiko as he was the son of the mob but Juza already had a plan and it involved the little sister, nothing too violent mind you, just good old blackmail, after all a porn video with Natsumi Kuzuryuu on the net wouldn't make their family look too mafia-like( of course Juza had no plan of actually doing it, he was a good guy and treated women well). Juza gave no fuck about cops and he certainly wasn't going to care about mafios anyways, he wasn't scared of them.

Then class started, Sonia asked Chisa what everyone else wanted to ask : why was she dressed so provocatively ? Thankfully both Suda and Teruteru were still inconscious from witnessing the sexy breast/arm contact before, the answer would have probably made them suicidal :

She blushed and told the class that she got a new boyfriend yesterday and she wanted to match his taste in girls, she winked at Juza, thankfully he was positionned right in the middle of the room so it didn't look suspect.

Juza almost lost his shit but he still maintained his composure, this girl was just too good for him and too cute, and yet here he was going around having to seduce every girls at school. It wasn't his style but for the first time in years, Juza heart skipped a beat(well outside of the ec stack abuse he did when cutting too much). Still wouldn't be enough to make him forego his anti-monogamy vows although. Maybe one day when he'll be ready to settle down… Heh who knows…

Murakami Yu was watching this confession with his camera and he both felt despair and extreme arousal. Truly these three people were made to be together.

Imposter was watching this shit too and saw Narukami getting a boner, he wondered what the fuck was going on with that trio of morons but he didn't give a fuck cause in the end as long as Munakata pays him Imposter was going to impersonate Kirigiri Jin as long as needed. He was a money man.


	3. Lot of stuff going on

Part 3

During break time Juzo got up from his seat and went to talk to Nikodai, they talked about sports, boxing, Nikodai even told Juzo he had a similar build to Juzo. Juzo told him he admired Juzo and watched all his matches when he was doing some of his househusbandry stuff at home. Juzo saw Akane being all curious and she quickly ran to him trying to start a fight and shit but Sakakura quickly got behind Nikodai and Akane had no choice but to duking it with Niko.

Frankly Juzo had no plan yet for seducing Akane, she seemed more like a caveman than an actual woman, even for him he was going to get the others girls before attempting this one. Munakata wrote on the info he had on her that she was female by sex but most likely asexual. Juzo smirked when he read that and it was simply CHALLENGE ACCEPTED but not yet.

Juzo slowly made his way towards Gundam Tanaka and asked him if he truly was the forbidden one. The info he got on Tanaka was that he was weird as fuck and the info was pretty damn right. Still he didn't try to fuck with him, he saw the same kind of aura that Keima guy had when he met him for the first time. Better not fuck with these guys. Made some small talk about how badass the four devas were and stuff and that he wished he had animal friends to help with his househusbandry cleanup.

Suddenly Kuzuryuu (the non bangable one, the wannabe thug) tried to start shit with Juza :

Hey yuuto! Did you know my family was powerful and stuff? Orrrra you better respect me and call me aniki or else! Orraaa orrraa!

What came next was really surprising to me(yeah I'm switching to Juza POV now deal with it), the really hot and cute Kuzuryuu came over and slapped her big brother square in the face. She then started lecturing him about being polite to others people and stop acting like he was the shit. It got so bad he fell on the ground and she started stepping on him. I gotta say I could not get my eyes off her skirt, there's something truly enticing about the way dem skirts usually covers everything yet they leave a glimpse of hope for our eyes.

Of course Teruteru and Souda woke up just in time and were staring REALLY rudely at her. I tried to make it not too obvious that I was staring too but hey I was the new guy anyways but these guys were truly pathetic, pretty sure they had boners under there for fuck sake, too much. I was pretty damn excited too and for me being protected by a girl was a first, I guess doing this harem shit wasn't a mistake at all, new things in life are good. I then discretly took a casanova pill and immediately knew what to do… this drug, mixed with my life experiences as Boxer fucker extraordinaire and the info Munakata gave me made me act immediately.

I became the exact opposite of myself and told the girl I was really thankful for her help and she was really nice to me. I looked at her straight in the eyes and asked her if I could call her 'big sister'

She started blushing a little and was obviously nervous about answering me, clearly she wanted to be recognized as something more than just the little sister of a mafioso, as Munakata found out she wanted to prove herself as a mafia member and nobody before me even tried to do it which seriously made me think that this generation was full of losers. Both me and Munakata had HAREMS at their ages, the only girl we didn't touch was Chisa because she was our childhood friend, well until Munakata popped her cherry but hey we three are soulmates so it was bound to happen one day. Point is man this generation sucks, apparently the only guy good with girls in this generation is that Makoto Naegi guy.

I got on my knees and took her female Kuzu hands (as if I was going to ask her for marriage), I told her I wouldn't mind being part of her(mafia) family if she was that genuinely nice to people she just met.

The class made a whole commotion and they were losing their shit. I discretly but expertly made myself small and went out of the classroom. Thankfully what allowed me to get away was TeruTeru out of all people, he had some kind of weirdass erotic dream and managed to gross out/distract the whole class, I gotta remember to thank this guy one of these days.

I took a big gamble and might have coming out too fast/strong on the first meeting with the girl but I was tired of playing around as Ijika Yuuto the boring househusband, the casanova pill was wearing off too and I went directly into Jin (Munakata's now) office. Imposter and Munakata both saw the whole thing and congratulated me.

Then we watched the camera, girl was blushing like mad, first impressions were definitely good, hell even the others girls in class were teasing her, calling me a shining knight or something, well whatevs. That's not really what captivated me although.

I saw the male Kuzuryuu being all weak and meek at his desk, covered in bruises. God I think I found my new Hinata, I licked my lips in anticipation of what I was going to put this loser through after I've made his sister mine. Munakata looked at me and already understood what I wanted to do to him, I guess we aren't best friends for nothing heh…

Breaking this loser would make Chisa sad, she's pretty serious about her class but a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do heh. Munakata even told me we could hire imposter's brother or even just hire a random guy and ask Makie(make up girl) to make him look like Kuzuryuu and nobody would notice a difference, that's how much this fuyuhito guys sucks. Munakata is a goddamn genius, I'm so glad he's my friend, I can get pretty good at fucking over people but this guy is on a whole new level. I can clearly see him running as president or something, I hope I'll live long enough to see the day. Or at least see a couple of my bastards kids running around and doing cool shit.

Chisa wouldn't know about her student being destroyed anyway, if there's one thing both me and Munakata have in common it's absolutely hating to see this girl cry.

I didn't go back at class for the day and just hanged out with Munakata and imposter and we played some N64 games, we actually had some really good news : Koichi Kazakura came back from Scouting and he immediately started seducing back some girls Naegi and Keima had gotten their hands into. This guy is a machine.

We even gave one controller to Jin and he played with us, guy must have been bored out of his mind being kidnapped and shit. He still couldn't yell and we gave him some water, gotta keep the principal alive or something, our cause is just and we just want to protect our school anyways.

Oh also Ishimaru died and we tossed his corpse in the furnace, pretty sure the only one to actually remember this hardass in the whole school is the only other hardass : principal kirigiri. Yeah he won't be missed too much. Hell Yamada Hifumi isn't even officially death yet. We all bet on how many days it would take for someone to notice his death : I bet on 1 month, Munakata bet on 3 weeks, and holy shit Imposter bet on t-ten years.

It's scary because we don't know if he actually has info on Yamada and if he does and turns out to be correct… Holy shit Yamada you suck. Kinda sad he's death now, would have been awesome to bully him. Computers aren't really my thing but I can see how a couple hurtful comment on his doujins could have made an effect on him. Nothing like destroying weaklings, I live for this shit, and sex a little too.


	4. Souda get wrecked

Part 4 :

The day was ending and Juza was one of the last students to get out of school when suddenly he got attacked, someone tried to kick him, he evaded just in time and the first thing he saw was pure white panties.

Akane was trying to start shit (again) with him.

Is this how you introduce yourself to a new classmate? Meekly said Juzo, his body language indicating the opposite and that he was ready to fight it out anyways, guess he couldn't play the loser role forever, totally not in his nature and stuff.

Drop the act old man she said, I know you can fight like a pro, come at me bruh! And she started to high kick him. Juzo evaded everything and wondered where the fuck was this girl coming from, showing her panties to the world and not giving a fuck, pretty sexy in a way but not exactly classy.

Suddenly he saw Munakata coming from behind her, munakata catched her up and judo locked one of her arm.

Young lady I believe I've already told you that attacking people out of the blue isn't optimal for a school environnment (when ishimaru says it it sucks but when munakata says it it's awesome okay)

Suddenly she dropped a bombshell :

What are you talking about! I know this guy he's the head of the security! I've fought against him before, let me at him!

Munakata and Juzo looked at each other, this girl was scary, she immediately realized who Juzo was. Juzo started running away and Munakata injected Akane with a sleeping solution and dragged her back in school.

A single student was present at the scene and saw this shit happening : Kazuichi Souda!

Souda turned back and started running away but he immediately bumped into Sakakura! Yes Sakakura ran away not only to make shit less suspicious but also because he had sensed Souda was watching him. How did he sense him? He's Sakakura that's fucking how! Like a tiger when he sense weak mammals he go find them and he ATTACKS! ROAR.

Souda fell on the ground , he was scared as fuck and started crying.

SUPERMAN THEME started playing as Juza was ready to fire up his ultimate move :

Take this you pervert, all of my power, all of my househusbandry, AND ALL OF MY shitty regular uniform, SHINING PUNCH : GOMU GOMU EDITION!

Juzo unleased a torrent of extremely powerful punches, all targeting with extreme accuracy precise points in Souda's body. Souda lost consciousness, Juzo grabbed his body, checked that nobody was watching him and went back in school to talk with Munakata.

Munakata told him that he already had a plan, Matsuda wasn't there to perform brain/memory surgery so they were going to put Souda in an hospital and keep him on a comatose state with the help of Seiko's drugs. The official version will be that he got hit by a truck, and he was so shaken by it that his brain although fine went into a comatose state or something, Munakata was going to consult with Matsuda over the phone to elaborate better bullshit on this but for now they were set.

As for Akane Munakata was going to make her join a very special fighting ring. One that included injecting all the female participants with aphrodisiacs and making them duke it out with males fighters. Kirigiri Jin and the board of the school were too oldschool with their stupid idea of making a reserve course cash cow system, Munakata knew that old rich millionaires creeps loved some really special entertainment and they were willing to pay a LOT to get it.

Munakata high fived Juzo and then went incognito into the old secret tunnel system of the academy, he could go by unnoticed by others and he brought with him both Akane and Souda using his smallers than Juza mussels but still strong enough because Munakata was a true manly man except less manly than Juza of course.

As for Juza he went on the way back home WHEN SUDDENLY


	5. Togami visits and there's a bigass party

Part 5 :

Nothing much happened in fact sorry for being all dramatic in the previous chapter last line and stuff, Juzo just went to home but then SUDDENLY someone was knocking at the door. It was actually Togami. Juzo thought of trolling him with his new appearance and he just opened the door.

Who are you? I'm looking for Juza said Togami in his douchy tone as usual. Juza said nothing, jumped on Togami and bondaged him with a rope he had prepared before hand!

Togami was losing his shit and became extremely angry.

Unhand me you plankton I'll have you know I am well on my way to become the most powerful man in the world!

Juzo smirked and said :

Have you forgotten about Munakata? At this rate you are going to be the second best.

Wait what the fuck? Juzo you retard unhand me this instant ! I knew you were a brute but wow you are one sick motherfucker.

Juzo approached and started executing himself but then SUDDENLY the door opened and there stood Chisa

Am I interrupting something? she inquired. Both Togami and even Juza became red like tomatoes.

It's this moron idea of bad jokes that has gotten out of hands as usual! Togami defended himself.

Sorry about that Togami, I just had to do it man…no homo. So did you come over to play some Kirby Super Star (okay kirby isn't super manly but it's an awesome game)? Anyways come inside and you too Chisa.

Juza sat on the couch, Chisa sat on Juza lap and Togami sat directly across them on the other couch. Togami was checking out Chisa, she was still wearing her short skirt and he had her black exotic panties in full view. He started having a demi-boner but he didn't lose his shit, this was just a natural phenomenon of seeing a hot and sexy girl, both Juza and Chisa knew Togami wasn't the kind of man to do anything out of line so Chisa didn't really put up her guard around him, he was one of Munakata faction benefactors and a good friend of Sakakura.

Finally Togami started talking :

-Sorry man the new Ys game came out, Kirby super star is beast but gotta play others games too, anyways today I just came over for a private matter and I believe the subject of this conversation would not fit well for miss Chisa tender ears.

Juzo understood, he turned Chisa around on his lap and he started kissing her, also putting his big manly hands on her ears so she wouldn't hear anything. She was too busy kissing him to listen anyways.

Togami thought this was a pretty weird way to converse but he wasn't one for small details and just went ahead :

-I wanted to give you some cash as thanks for the Pespi truck accident. Actually one of the guys who died crushed by cans was a high ranked member of our society. He was really holding us back what with all his ethical and morally corrects views on things and simply put he was making us lose money.

-We knew you were responsible for this accident as we have eyes everywhere and we just wanted to pay you back. Also I've just been phoned by Munakata and we have already provided a suitable hospital for Souda, he's going to be just fine until Matsuda comes back and erase his memories.

Also Munakata wanted us to include this Akane girl as the main attraction of tonight underground arena fighting. I've come to give you VIP tickets so you can be there too to watch the match. You should invit Makie, she loves that kind of stuff, or maybe you have plans for tonight? Togami said looking at the sofa becoming wet from Chisa love juices.

Juza stopped kissing her and Chisa fell to his left, her panties in full view of both men. She was drenched and she had an orgasm. Juza tongue technique was exactly like him : It was very violent and wanted to take everything for himself, Chisa couldn't resist his forceful tongue assault and she came.

-Will Murakami be there? Juzo asked.

-Yes. Togami replied.

-Alright then I won't go, not that I hate the entertainment but I believe Munakata will handle things just fine on his own.

Chisa was still recuperating on the couch, Juzo stood up and went over to the phone, he called Makie and invited her over at his home, he went over to his closet and took out his green special edition N64. Up on the shelves were some of the best multiplayers games : the mario partys, smash bros, Hexen 64, Goldeneye, Perfect Dark, hockey and football games, wrestling games, diddy kong racing, Conker's bad fur day too.

-Makie is going to be there soon, how about it Togami, you wanna stay the night and play with us?

Togami thought he didn't show it to anyone but as expected his best friend Juza(Just to clear things up Juza best friend is Munakata but Togami best friend is Juza) knew him really well, Togami was quite in love with that Makie girl.

-Alright I'll stay over but only if I get to play as Oddjob!

-Man Togami you are a completely different person when you play games what happened to your pride and stuff? Anyways I'll let you open the door when Makie gets there, I've got to take a shower and also freshing up my princess.

Juzo took Chisa in his arms and he went over to take a shower with her. He gently scrubbed all over her body, she did the same and then they started fucking. So much for taking a shower…

Juzo put Chisa clothes in the washing machine and then offered her to wear a gigantic t-shirt of his and put on some panties random girls forgot at his home or just go around stark naked.

She wasn't really enchanted by the ideas(although it did turn her on a little) and called him a brute and lightly slapped him.

Then Maikie finally arrived and behold she actually had a change of clothes with her!

Juzo only said that Chisa and Togami were here yet here she came with a change of clothes for Chisa, damn this girl is truly his best female friend, she knows him even better than he knows himself. Alcohol and all the party stuff was ready but there was no drugs, Juza knew his friends weren't into them.

They had a blast that night although they were really mad about Togami using Oddjob, dude was playing really dirty, he even went around and did double suicide shit in smash bros by using DK, grabbing his opponent and jumping in the void. It got so bad they all started targeting his ass in Mario party and he lost almost every game. Still they had a great time and they all made up in NFL Blitz 2000 because the NPC won every single game, they all called bullshit on this and Togami drunkenly vowed to take down Midway games ( he didn't know that his dad had been in the exact situation prior to this and he himself had already taken down Midway games, like father like son).

That night both Togami and Makie lost their virginities and they became a couple. Juza had no idea they were so into each other as they clearly were polar opposites, he knew Togami had a thing for her but he was surprised that she actually liked him back.


	6. Underground arena fight

Part 6 : ( this happens during juzo and his friends parties, this chapter is going to be in Munakata POV)

The undergroud fighting arena was brimming with old fucks and rich people, most of the members were from the Togami group, there were a couple of other random people and also some of the Kuzuryuu group. Munakata was good friends with Togami but he wasn't a big fan of the others people in his group.

The arena worked that way : A female contestant, usually a strong one would be fighting against progressively stronger opponents until she either ran out of them and actually won ( this never happened) or she was taking in front of everyone. This time around Munakata decided that Akane was too valuable/pure/young to get raped in front of all these old fucks. He was definitely going to intervene, he knew Byakuya was going to take over the group pretty soon anyways so he had no problem angering a bunch of soon to be powerless old fucks and starting shit.

Akane awoke in the arena, she was still wearing her school girl uniform and she was wearing a bracelet that periodically injected some aphrodisiac stuff made by Seiko in her veins.

She felt pretty weird and really hot, she didn't know why but her pussy was tingling a little. A door opened on the other side and came in her first opponent. She easily handled him and so she did with the next 5. They were all pro fighters too.

She progressively felt weaker and hotter as the product was being injected in her veins, she thought she had a fever but it wasn't exactly the same feeling.

So far she had broken the record and she was on her last opponent, nobody had actually made it this far, the old disgusting creeps watching this shit were getting mad and wanted to see her get defiled. The opponent this time was the only one who actually attempted to talk to her unlike all the ones before :

Nice to meet ya, I'm Ryo. Narushima Ryo. Sorry babe but there is money on this, I don't like this but I need to make a show out for the old dirty fucks up there.

Munakata recognized him as one of Juzo friends and had no idea he was actually participating in this.

Akane in her normal state would have had problems with this guy, she simply was no match anymore. Ryo was a gentleman and didn't hit her really hard.

He dodged her kicks and slowly but accurately pinched her boobs and even touched her pussy a lil'. She had never been touched there and her fatigue coupled with the aphrodisiac made her really sensitive, she was still fully clothed but her panties were drenched.

The old fucks up there were losing their shit and were getting excited as fuck, suddenly Munakata recognized Teruteru, dude was making food for the old fucks and was actually invited for this fight.

This was going to be problematic, he had to deal with Teru before he went to class Monday, telling everyone about Akane wasn't exactly going to keep the class running. Thankfully it was Friday so he had the weekend to decide what to do with him.

Akane was almost out of energy and really aroused, enough that she didn't even try to resist Ryo touches anymore. He started kissing her and playing with her boobs from behind.

For the first time as a woman she felt what she realized deep down to be sexual desires. She had repressed these feelings forever and only cared about fighting but now she was feeling good as a woman.

Please, keep doing what you are doing, Akane said looking at Ryo lovingly.

Ryo suddenly stopped and faced the crowd. He wasn't going to go along with this shit anymore. He needed a lot of money but touching this girl made him realize that there were things that weren't supposed to be done. He cared about only a few people in his life, his sister and his prison mate Juza were some of them. He had a soft spot for girls because of this(not because of juza lol because of his sister geez do I have to explain everything).

He yelled at the crowd and told them to go fuck themselves, he wasn't playing around anymore with their bullshit.

The crowd got mad as fuck and shit and security got called in the arena and they started ducking it out with Ryo. Munakata dropped down in the arena and actually took out his sword, shit was serious.

He made short work of the security guys, killing them all. Ryo recognized Munakata and had no problems trusting him. Some guards with guns started showing up and shit was about to get REALER(yes, REALER) bad but THEN suddenly one side of the arena came crumbling down and a guy with blue hair and another one with a giant halberd came out of the wall. They looked around and saw that they got the wrong place and just went back inside the hole like nothing happened. Everyone was surprised as fuck but not Narushima and Munakata, they used the diversion and escaped as quickly as possible through the same hole the two guys made, they didn't follow them but they directly went to the nearest exit, Munakata was familiar with the building. They had to go through another arena, there was a blonde guy uppercutting a bigass wrestler and he was yelling GRAND UPPER while doing it, finally they saw the exit after going through another arena, they noticed a red haired swordsman fighting a gigantic monster by himself and were amazed by how badass he was. After watching the amazing fight they heard some others security dude coming so they bailed.

They all went back to Munakata hideout. It was actually underneath the ground and it was pretty neat, some kind of cool bunker.

Ryo was pretty silent as he was friend with Juza but not Munakata, both men didn't talk a lot but Murakami told ryo to make himself at home which he did, emptied the fridge and just went sleeping.

Narukami Kyosuke was still carrying Akane and put her on his bed. He took off her bracelet and was going to leave her but she weakly caught his sleeve.

Please… it's so hot, please help me, it hurts...

Narukami had a lot of experience with women, he was more interested in competing with Juza than fucking them but even he had desires and he was a feminist at heart, he couldn't bear anymore to see Akane suffer and he took off her panties. She was wet as fuck, unnaturaly wet even. This aphrodisiac could be dangerous to her life, he needed to calm down her burning body ( or give her some water but come the fuck on I don't think having this ends with drinking water and shit is what my readers wants)so he started licking her all over. Akane was loving it

He then finally undressed and turns out his prick wasn't so tiny after all ( reference to fic 1 chapter 4 ) he slowly and tenderly popped Akane cherry, it didn't hurt at all and she was loving every second of it. She meekly tried to move her hips but she had no strenght left so Kyosuke did most of the work.

She was really clumsy but they both kissed and locked hands just to feel more like they were in tune or something cool like that.

After 20 minutes or so they were done. Akane for the first time in her life didn't want to fight another man. She wanted to protect him instead and be around him. She felt love for the first time as she fell asleep.

It was early in the morning and Munakata called Juza, he was surprised that Juza was up so early (he had no idea Sakakura partying all night). He told him that he had seduced Akane and that she wasn't raped at all in the fight and that he instead popped her cherry. Juza knew leaving the situation to him was a good thing but he had another surprise : Ryo Narushima was actually out of jail! Juza was overjoyed and he planned on giving half the money Togami gave him to Ryo.

Juza wasn't really a generous guy but Ryo story was one of the few things that made him emotionally sad, the other was his friends getting hurt and seeing Chisa cry. Munakata woke up Ryo and both Juza and him did some catching up over the phone. Munakata went back to bed and slept with Akane, he didn't want her to feel dirty for doing something natural and planned on sticking around with her at least to not hurt her feelings too much, her first time might not have been the one of her dreams but such was life.

The weekend was just beginning.


	7. Juza gets Natsumi Kuzuryuu

Part 7 :

Juzo left his house after taking a couple ephedrine pills with him, he pulled out an allnighter with all his friends but he decided to go and try to get female Kuzuryuu to fall for him today and he also needed to meet up with Ryo.

Togami, Makie and Chisa were all asleep anyway, he didn't want to wake them up by doing some weight training, guess he was skippin' legs days today.

He went and ordered a coffee at McDo to make his ephedrine pill more potent and there he actually met Peko Pekoyama. He didn't really notice her before but looking closer she was pretty hot. He went over and started a conversation with her.

She was pretty cold all things considered, keeping stuff to only business and male Kuzuryuu. Man she has very bad taste in men Juzo thought. Juzo asked her if Natsumi Kuzuryuu was living with her brother but she didn't answer him, told him shit like he had no business knowing this when clearly Natsumi was interested in him.

Bitch was too annoying so after he finished his coffee he left and went to the park and met up with Ryo. Juza gave him a lot of money, they talked for some time and eventually Ryo left, he had tears in his eyes, glad to have money to help out his sister.

Then something unexpected happened : Sakakura actually met others classmates, seems like today was his lucky day. Koizumi was playing around in the children park with that weird thing, Saionji her name was? He had no idea what a kindergartner was doing in his class and he gave no fuck, her shitty attitude made him want to punch her but he was barely holding it back.

He looked at Mahiru and even got a couple panty shots from the risky angle she took when she was playing with Saionji. Juzo was amazed, she was wearing some really sexy polka dot panties.

His first expression of her was actually right, she's a prim and proper girl but deep down she's a really horny one. Kinda similar to Chisa in that regard. He popped a casanova pill and then went over and playfully started a conversation, « hey girls you look like you are having fun ».

Saionji the brat was ignoring him but he didn't give a fuck, her existence didn't even register in his mind. Koizumi was blushing a little but tried to brush him off.

Ijika Yuuto is it? Shouldn't you be talking to Kuzuryuu instead ? She said sharply.

Juzo had no idea the girls in his class could get so defensive but it didn't really matters, this one in particular was probably jelly or something, didn't seem to be at ease with men too.

« Actually it's embarassing but I don't know her address, I really wanted to join her family and stuff, I had to leave the classroom yesterday and I couldn't ask her address, » he said.

Mahiru usually didn't give men a chance but she had a soft spot for Yuuto. She genuinely thought he was a nice guy amongst all the wolves(god was she wrong) not to mention he seemed like a man that had no problem seeking protection from women, she really liked that as she thought gender roles weren't everything, not to mention his title, HouseHusband, he was definitely the first interesting man she had met at school.

She wrote the address on a small paper and gave it to him. She was blushing like mad and Juzo wondered what this was all about but just went on his way over to Natsumi's place.

He turned the paper over and saw that Koizumi actually wrote her own phone number too. What a cute girl, she clearly wants the D but is too shy to ask for it. He was definitely going to get a new Ijika Yuuto phone just for her.

Sakakura finally arrived at where Natsumi lived. Some kind of japanese styled dojo, probably not the main Kuzuryuu house, still was pretty big. A bunch of tough looking guys were guarding the gate.

Juzo walked over and told them he needed to see female Kuzuryuu. The mafias guys laughed and took out their swords.

Orra little shit where ya coming from? Orra oraa punk?

SUDDENLY the super man theme started playing.

Take this… all of my…

SUDDENLY Natsumi kuzuryuu came over and told the mafias guys to let Juza through, she was pretty damn hot, wearing a traditionnal japanese kimono.

Ijuka-kun, what are you doing here? She asked, blushing furiously, probably remembering the pseudo confession.

The effects of the OOC casanova pill were still pretty strong ( AND SUDDENLY SWITCH to JUZA POV).

I could not get you out of my head, Natsumi, nobody ever protected me like that, please let me join your family, I will do anything, I am especially good at househusbandry (Juzo had no idea what the fuck the word even means but he still went ahead with it, fake it until you make it and shit.)

Girl was blushing like crazy and Sakakura started walking over her to hug her but then SUDDENLY HOLY SHIT a bunch of samurai came out of nowhere and attacked the domain!

Shit was going down and everyone fought, nobody had guns because it was honorable fighting and stuff as one samurai cut down a mafia guy from behind and a bunch of others samurais were ganging up on a mafiosi guy. Suddenly there were like 5 guys and they were all after Kuzuryuu life. I could tell she was strong mentally but she had never been so close to danger, she was actually pretty scared and small and stuff. I remember how I protected Chisa and the same kind of feelings came through me.

I used my arm to shield her and told her it was my turn to protect her. Two guys came lunging at me, took one down with a punch and I aptly threw the other one on the sword of one of his friends.

The remaining samurais were like holy shit this guy is too strong but then the two guys who still had useable sword tried to attack Kuzuryuu, they knew they could't do shit to Juza! She closed her eyes in fear and when she opened them up again all the evil guys were dead.

I had protected her by catching one of the blade with my hand and by evading the other one, I still took a really mean cut to the abs and hurt my hand. Shit was going to leave a scar…

Natsumi started crying when she saw my wounds, girl was acting tough but deep down she was really kind, unlike her bro who was acting tough and deep down was… Well nothing? Shit? Yeah he was shit.

We went over to the kitchen and she started patching me up… I could tell she was still in shock, the casanova pill was finally wearing down and I decided to make my move, I kissed her and she kissed me back. She smelled really good, I touched her arms to see if she was receptive and she actually put my hand on her boobs. Kinky.

She stopped crying and her eyes were so beautiful, I sat her on my lap and pinched her bottom, she was cuddling up on me and felt so small in my arms. I then started touching her beautiful legs, and opened her kimono, revealing to me some really sexy battle underwear. They were blue and had strings, definitely some kinky shit. I guess this girl started dressing to impress the moment she got to know me. Loved the attention and tenderly pinched her boobs through them bras. She was starting to get really wet too.

I then took off her drenched panties and she covered her pussy with her hands, she was so cute, still being shy at this point. I told her everything was going to be alright and kissed her again. Then I slowly went down on her and kissed her beautiful legs. Girl was really shy but she was getting wetter by the second, she took my head with her hand and directed me toward her pussy, I guess she just couldn't wait anymore. Gave her a good licking and then I pulled out my dick. She was amazed at how big it was, the only other one she saw was Fuyuhito as a kid. She sucked me off, she was really gentle, a little clumsy but with more practice she will be fantastic.

Then I took her in my arms and walked over to her room, really girly and cute room, definitely not the room of a mafia girl. She told me she loved me and wanted me to take her first time. I did it, it hurt her a little but soon enough she was loving it. I let her took control so she could do things at her own pace and learn more about her own body.

After we were done I started smoking a cigar, I didn't really care much about the image I was going to give her now that we had sex. Pretty sure Kuzuryuu wasn't feeling safe anymore here so I decided to bring her home with me, not to mention it would take some time to clean up all the blood and the dead bodies. She phoned her parents who were living at the main Kuzuryuu dojo place thing and told her everything was alright and shit. She also wanted to call her brother but couldn't get ahold of him.

She prepared her stuff for an extended stay at my home and brought along a lot of stuff, she even changed herself into her school uniform in front of me, gotta say this gave me another boner. Naturally, I, Juza Sakakura , am a true gentleman (when I'm not killing people, driving recklessly and throwing chairs and shit) so I carried her baggage with one arm.

We walked back to my home and she was holding my hand the whole time, really cute girl. Then we went inside AND…


	8. Assault on Juza's mansion

Part 8 (there's some violent stuff here and there sorry guys but shit can get violent sometimes in life) :

While Juza was busy during his Saturday getting Kuzuryuu and stuff Munakata was pretty busy too. He still had loose ends to go through, apparently the old fucks in Togami group were trying to get their hands on him, they took their sick entertainement REAL serious and Munakata albeit having a super secret badass hideout was outside running away from them fuckers. Akane was tagging along and was hanging out with him like a cat overly attached to her new master.

To be honest Munakata was pretty weirded out by her but it didn't feel that bad, having someone other than Munakata who can fight and watch your back. They went around and were attacked by a lot of shady samurai sword types, they were the same men that tried to fuck with Juzo(munakata didn't know this although)! Munakata goal was to find Teruteru and get him before he fucks up everything in the class. Hell at this point it won't even be a class anymore, he was almost wondering how many people would be there Monday.

Suddenly Munakata received a call from Imposter, told him Teruteru was actually at school this weekend. Narukami wondered what the fuck was going on but he immediately understood : Imposter saw him on one of the camera and teruteru was actually fapping in the girls lockeroom. Munakami couldn't be bothered with that retard anymore and just made a mental note to call Juzo and tell him to dispose of him or something. Imposter told him he couldn't watch this shit anymore and was going to catch Teruteru personnaly, no payment needed.

Kyosuke then tried to call Juza but he didn't answer, probably was busy or something. Munakata went directly to Juza mansion and saw a bunch of thugs trying to enter it. He and Akane made short work of them and they entered the building. He saw a couple more thugs on the ground, all inconscious and some of them death. He continued forward until he saw Togami and Maiki, they were still fighting against the thugs. Togami was using some pretty strong moves, he was actually a black belt in karate, an elite couldn't be an elite without physical training too. As for Maiki she was powning them with her make up case, was weird shit but it worked.

After they all cleaned up the thugs they decided to just throw them in the furnaces, they had no time to deal with the cops anyways, Juza mansion was equipped with a couple of them just for occasions like this. They put all the death thugs and burned them, the unconscious ones they woke up and questioned, and they learned that apparently the Kuzuryuu group was allying with some evil guys of the Togami group and both were starting shit to take down the Munakata faction and all known allies because of the shit he pulled yesterday when he saved Akane. Munakata thought these fuckers were petty as fuck but now was a good of time as any to take out the trash and Togami agreed too. Munakata knew that Imposter and Koichi could handle the school fine on their own, Naegi and Keima were pretty quiet lately, maybe they were satisfied with the girls they had gotten or something?

Surprisingly enough the good guys(yes the same people that just burned a bunch of dead thugs that they killed beforehand) learned that Kuzuryuu Fuyuhito ordered a hit on his own sister, Natsumi.

Guess Juza saw right through this garbage at first glance heh thought Munakata, leave it to the quiet talentless losers to do insane shit. Munakata couldn't get into contact with Juza and wouldn't make it fast enough to Natsumi house anyways, he had to hope for the best.

Togami and Maikie started killing and then burning the remaining mafio/thugs, sadly they didn't kill some of them correctly and they were burned alive. The room was insonorized so their painful cries weren't heard outside the door but shit was pretty sick even for them, they weren't monsters so they got them out and killed them to end their suffering. Maikie and Togami were excited as fuck anyways and they started to make love. Maikie loved definition and Togami had it, not the most muscular guy but definitely a good body.

The big fighting happened in the hallways and it was splattered with blood and guts, Akane was definitely grossed out and she was sticking really closely to Munakata, she had her eyes closed and everything, definitely a normal student that he didn't want to implicate in this shit.

He then called up a cleaning unit for the blood and guts in the hallways and he went to the gaming room with Akane and found Chisa was there. She was really scared and ran up into Munakata arms. He told her everything was going to be alright and that Juza was going to be home soon. He kissed her on the head and was feeling nostalgic, he remembered when he took Chisa first time and how precious she was both to him and Juza.

After a couple minutes both girls calmed down but they still wouldn't let go of munakata's arms. It was only then that Chisa noticed Akane and Akane noticed Chisa.

Munakata was starting to sweat profusely he knew Chisa wanted safety first for her students and shit, he started hoping Juza would get home fast.

Togami and Maikie were done with the sex and they finally got back into the gaming room, AND THEN suddenly! Suddenly end of the chapter.


	9. The meeting

Part 9

Juza saw that the door was open and he wondered what the fuck this was about. He went inside and saw that there was a lot of blood and guts all over the place. He dropped the baggage he was carrying and lifted Natsumi and told her to close her eyes, she did and Juza calmly walked over, dirtying his boots with all the blood. He was being vigilant, had no clue if there were still ennemies until he finally arrived in the gaming room and saw that everyone was still there and so were Munakata and Akane!

Juza let Natsumi down and told her to go see her teacher and her classmate, he was going to talk with her later. She reluctanly let go of his hand and went over to talk with Chisa and Akane. Poor girl went through something no girl, even from the mob should have gone through.

\- Do you guys have any clues about who the fuck is behind this shit? I wanted some blue in my hallway, not some red!

Munakata, Togami and Maikie couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

-Sorry man, we had a vermin invasion and had to terminate them all Togami said while adjusting his glasses.

-You might wanna clean up your furnaces before using them again, trash was pilling up and we had to clean it, oh and also it might smell a little fishy in there tee-hee Maikie said.

-I'm sorry Juza when I got there the hallway was already redecorated. Not to worry although I called you a cleaning squad. These people are talentless anyways , I'm just going to tell them it was a massive spaghetti party and they'll just gobble it up Munakata joked.

Juza laughed a little too much at Munakata's joke, he knew the squad he called was actually an underground one specialized in cleaning up murders but to him jokes about normal and talentless people where the best. ( don't take this seriously guys it's a bad joke lol)

On the other side of the room Chisa was really glad both Akane and Natsumi were alright and she was hoping the others students in her class weren't targeted too or something, she knew Munakata and Juza were always living dangerously but she had no idea what they were doing and it was starting to worry her a lot. Part of her wanted them to come out clear and tell her what the fuck was going on but she feels like she wouldn't be ready to accept it all.

Akane didn't want to worry her teacher so she didn't tell her that she was actually abducted by Kyosuke and made to fight in an undergroud arena. Part of her actually enjoyed the experience, it was scary but she really liked the fighting and she discovered her feminine side as a result of this experience, she also fell in love for the first time.

Natsumi wondered why there were so many people at Yuuto's home but she felt safer now that she knew familiar faces in there.

The cleaning squad finally arrived, Munakata went over and instructed them to clean up both the hallways and the furnaces. They all had a little smile in their faces when they heard about furnaces, one of them even asked if they burned people alive.

Then the serious discussion actually began, Munakata and Togami started explaining to Juza all the shit that went down there and the fact that the real ennemies where actually Fuyuhiko and part of the Togami group.

Juza expression changed when he heard the name Fuyuhiko. He wanted to bully him and destroy him but now it was no longer enough. No it wasn't silly old bullying and destroy self esteem Hinata style, now it was kill. He felt pure rage like that time Chisa was almost hurt by that one cop(forgot to mention they actually killed him after he lost his job back in fic 1 chapter 3 btw). This piece of shit of a coward Fuyuhito wanted to kill HIS OWN SISTER, probably he couldn't handle the humiliation she gave him during class. This time it was fucking personnal.

Even Munakata was surprised at how full of anger Juza was, even the girls could feel it and they were far away from him. Maikie slapped her hand together in front of him and Juza was released from his anger.

Thanks I really needed it he said to her. Then Muna, Togami and Makie changed location, they went farther in the mansion to the meeting room to discuss their plan of attack against the new alliance. They put Imposter, a newly captured Teruteru and even Principal Kirigiri on video feed, and started discussing on how to approach the situation. They tried to get ahold of Tengan but he was busy, this stuff no longer concerned just the Munataka faction, the whole student body was potentially in danger from this. If push came to stove they might even request Makoto Naegi help at this point.

Juza want over the girls side and started explaining himself to Natsumi first, if her life hadn't been in danger he would have been content with letting her out of this whole thing but he felt like she needed and deserved to know.

(Switching over to Juza POV.)

« Look Natsumi I'm sorry to say this but Ijuka Yuuto never existed, I don't even know what househusbandry is and I don't actually need protection and shit as you already know. The fact is that to get where I am I needed to get strong, but what you did for me genuinely surprised me and moved my heart, if someone actually protected me as a kid I probably wouldn't have turned up as the monster I am right now... I'm actually Sakukura Juzo, the head of the security, I've gotten some make up that makes me look like another person entirely, I'm sorry to have lied to you»

Natsumi took it all and started crying, she got really emotional and shit but then she touched my abdominal scar and the one I got in my hand, she told me that such things didn't matter and that I was the man who saved her life and that she would love me even if I was some sick fuck like Teruteru, she said that her life was mine and that instead she would be the one joining my family.

At that point I think my heart broke a little, not only Chisa but now Natsumi too… What the hell man… Am I turning into a weakling now? Is this how Makoto Naegi feels when he thinks about his harem? Maybe the guy isn't so bad after all… I always though weakness was something the weak had in spare but now I'm realizing weakness makes you want to protect others people more. I didn't tell her about her brother although.

Chisa also started crying, she felt really sad about what happened to her students and she was really scared of not seeing me again. That night after a good two days of hard work without a wink of sleep I finally fell asleep and it was with two very important girls now in my life.

Akane felt a little left out but she was smiling, she was the only person that night that saw my defenseless stupid sleeping face. She got bored and started exploring the house until she found the meeting room and went to sit on Kyosuke lap.

Principal Kirigiri lost his shit and started yelling about not sexually harrasing students or something, whereas Teruteru said the exact opposite. Imposter knocked both of them out and the discussion continued. Togami was getting mad and forcefully sat Maikie on his lap too, he didn't want to lose to both Juza and Munakata, he was younger than them but he was the goddamn high school level Scion!

Serious discussion was had but it looked quite ridiculous, even at one point Imposter felt left out and he put the inconscious principal Kirigiri on his lap too. Teruteru woke up and had a boner. Imposter was pretty much bisexual but he was still more of a girl's man.

They elaborated the plan throughout the night, Munakata and Akane went to sleep as they fought a lot and Munakata particularly didn't sleep a lot these last days.

Maikie went to sleep too and Togami was the only one up all night, he was going to explain shit to Juza once he woke up and then go to sleep too.


End file.
